Trusting Spirits
by crazysockmonkeys
Summary: This is a sequel to my story "Kindred Spirits." What might happen William, Mulder and Scully's son, and David, Niles had Daphne's son, met?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This story was another request from my amazing and talented friend, xfilesfanatic. This is story will have multiple chapters, not just this one! Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

William ran his fingers through his bright red hair as he walked down the sidewalk. His house was a few blocks from here, but he preferred not to be there at the moment. He knew that anywhere he went he would be in the way for movers carrying heavy objects and boxes.

He had only been in Seattle for one day, so he hadn't exactly had much of a chance to explore. He had decided that morning to start doing so on this overcast Saturday.

It was when he was exploring that he felt most in touch with the Secret side of him…the side hidden behind a seemingly locked door.

_Who has the key? _He had often thought. When the Secret was strong enough, William found that he could move objects without touching them, or sometimes even levitate them. No one knew about this, not even his own parents.

Suddenly, he found himself face to face with a large, extravagant building and a sign that read, _The Montana._

"Ooh la la," said William, smiling.

He didn't walk but a few steps more when he came to a direct halt.

Sitting in the grass was a boy a few years younger than William. His face was buried in a book, so he didn't notice William at all.

"Hi," William said to him.

The boy raised his head quickly. "Hello," he responded, placing a bookmark between two pages and standing up. "I'm David Crane," the boy said, and he extended his arm to William.

He stared at David's hand strangely and shook it very slowly. "I'm William Van De Kamp."

The two stood in silence for a minute. "What grade are you in?" asked William.

"Third grade," came the response.

William raised his eyebrows. "And you go around shaking hands with people? Who taught you that?"

"My dad showed me. He always says, 'A handshake is as good as a hug.'"

"Well, I'm glad you don't go around hugging perfect strangers. Oh, and I'm in sixth grade."

"Oh, okay. What school do you go to?"

"I just moved here yesterday…"

"Oh…"

"…but I think I'm going to start going to that fancy private school down the road."

"Hanover?"

"That's the one."

"I go there!"

"Cool."

The two boys sat down in the grass where David had been reading moments before and continued talking.

"So," William began, "are you about to go to church or something?"

David blushed. "No, I always dress like this."

"Alright, everybody's got a style, I guess."

"Yeah. Um…can I ask you something?"

"Uh huh."

"Um…where you adopted?"

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"Oh..." David sighed. "Well, don't laugh at me, but I'm…a bit psychic. I just kinda sense stuff about people…kinda." He shut his eyes in wait to hear what William would say.

"Cool, man!" William told him. "I mean, that's awesome."

David smiled and blushed simultaneously. "I don't really know why I have it. I mean, my mom does, but she says that usually it only affects the Moon _women…_"

"Wait a second. Did you say Moon Women? What on earth are those?"

"No, no, you see Moon was my mom's last name before she got married."

"Oh, that makes a lot more sense. Go on."

"Well, she knows that I have it and she treats it like some sort of miracle. I don't know if Dad even believes in that stuff, but I know it's real. I know it in _here_." David pointed to his heart and stood up straight.

William smiled. He suddenly knew that had found a kindred spirit in David and could trust him with anything. "I haven't told this to anyone else, but I'm going to tell you."

David nodded.

"Okay, well, I have this thing…I can…well, I can…"

David nodded again.

"I can move stuff with my mind!"

Gasping, David moved his hand to his mouth. "Wow!" He exclaimed, mesmerized. "Really?"

"Really."

If it had been anyone else, David wouldn't have believed it in a million years, but there was something about this William boy that made him trust in him.

"That's so…_cool_," David said.

It was at that moment that the boys heard a loud whistle. David looked to see his mother on their balcony, waving at him to come inside.

"I have to go now," he said. "Can I meet you here at noon tomorrow?"

"Sure," William said. "Bye!"

"Goodbye!" David said back, and he grabbed his book and ran towards the building.


	2. Chapter 2

When David had finally reached his home, he plopped down on the fainting couch and began reading again. Just as he was getting wrapped up in the winding plot, his mother sat down next to him and tousled his hair.

"Hi Mom," said David.

"Hello Davey," Daphne answered. "I'm sorry to call you in, but I need your help starting on dinner. Can you chop some vegetables for me?"

David nodded and Daphne smiled.

They walked into the kitchen and soon David began chopping, and Daphne began walking around the kitchen, getting ingredients out. She talked to her son as she worked. "Now, you be careful with that knife, you know, one of me brothers almost cut his finger off with a blade just like that one."

"Hey, Mom!" David said suddenly, trying to change the subject to avoid another one of his mother's endless stories.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Um…I met this boy who just moved here while I was outside."

"Oh, yes, I saw. Was he little boy with the red hair?"

"Yeah."

"And what's his name, then?"

"William."

Daphne nodded. "Do you want some music?" she asked.

"Okay."

She went to her iPod speaker and fumbled with it for a minute, until finally it began playing _Rolling in the Deep _by Adele. The two began belting out the lyrics while trying to suppress their laughter. It didn't work for too long, and soon they were bent over laughing.

When Niles entered the apartment, he heard his family in the kitchen and raced in to see what they were doing.

"Hi Dad!" David exclaimed.

"Hello David, what are you guys up to?" Niles answered.

"_Singing,_" Daphne said, gasping for air.

"Oh dear," Niles said, smiling.

Soon, it was time for dinner, all during which Niles and Daphne talked about a coming guest, someone named Monica. David didn't know who Monica was or why she was visiting, but he was afraid to ask in case he was supposed to know. Finally, while his mom was clearing away the dishes, he asked, "Who's Monica?"

"I'm sorry, Davey, I thought you knew or I would have told you a lot sooner. She's one of me friends, but she lives in Washington, D.C. and she works for the FBI."

"The FBI? Cool!"

Daphne laughed. "It is sort of neat, isn't it? Anyways, she's coming over in a few days to pay us a visit and to meet you."

"Okay," said David, and he went off to his room.

* * *

After lunch the next day, William told his parents that he was going to meet one of his new friends.

"Do you have your phone?" his mother asked.

William nodded and began to walk towards the fancy building.

When he had reached their meeting spot, David was lying on the grass staring up at the sky.

"Hey," said William.

"Hi," came David's response.

William sat down on the grass next to his new friend. "I've been thinking, and…have you gotten any visions about my parents? I mean, my real ones?"

David shook his head. "I'm sorry. I wish I had. What do you know about your real parents?"

William sighed. "Nothing, just that my mother gave had to put me up for adoption. I like the parents I have now, but I can't help by wonder about my real mom. Why did she have to give me to someone else? Where is she now? Does she know about the Secret?"

"What secret?" Asked David.

"My…powers."

"Oh."

"And what about my father? Is he with my mom right now? Where did he work? I can't stop asking these questions and I don't know anyone who has the answers. I'll probably never know."

David stared into the grass, not knowing what to say. To ease the tension, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "An FBI Agent is coming to my house."

"Really. Cool. When's he coming?

"She's coming the day after tomorrow."

"What's her name?"

"Monica."

William had no idea why, but for some reason the name stuck inside his head.

"Okay," was his only reply.

"Maybe you can come over and meet her."

"Sure, but your mom will have to call my mom."

Within a few hours, plans had been made for William to come over to David's house and meet this FBI Agent Monica.

* * *

Later, William sat in his room, lying on top of his bed and staring up at the ceiling. The name Monica burned in his mind as if it were somehow familiar.

He had asked his mom and dad if they knew anyone by that name, but they said no. He was almost certain that he knew no one, either.

Why on earth did the name sound so strange to him? This feeling was like nothing he had ever experienced before, and he couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with the Secret.

He would know in two days' time.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days dragged on interminably for William, who was not yet enrolled in school. He couldn't wait to see his new friend again, and even to get a peek inside the classy apartment building David lived in.

He helped unpack and paint the walls until finally the day came.

It was raining that afternoon, so he grabbed his umbrella, said goodbye to his family and headed out the door.

Not long afterwards, he met David on the sidewalk and the two walked in to the building together.

When the boys got up to where David lived, William met Daphne and then they went up to David's room.

"My dad is at work right now, but he should be back soon," he told William.

"Okay. I didn't know your mom was from England and had an accent like that. That's cool," he responded.

David only nodded as he entered his bedroom.

William was surprised to see that the room was spotless and organized. It had one navy blue wall and the rest were eggshell white, and William wondered if he had come up with the design himself. To him, David seemed like a very stylish boy.

His twin bed was in the corner, with various shades of blue pillows near the headboard. A sock monkey lay atop them.

William sat on the bed and picked up this sock monkey, examining it carefully.

"That's Edward," David told him. "I've had him since I was born."

"Awesome," William said, "I love sock monkeys."

"Me too. Anyways, that FBI lady should be here soon."

"Okay." William felt anxious about meeting this woman and finally finding out what was bothering him about her name. It had been driving him insane, and soon he would know why.

* * *

Monica took a deep breath as she pulled into the parking lot of The Montana. For some reason, she had gotten a feeling that something unexpected was going to happen, and that made her a little nervous. She couldn't have been more excited about seeing her friend Daphne and meeting her son David, but she knew that most of the time these little hunches she got were correct.

"It could be a good thing," she thought. "It'll just be unexpected, that's all."

She parked and began to walk towards the entrance. Once she got there, the doorman waved her through and soon she was on the elevator.

Her heart beat with both excitement and nervousness. Her ears began to ring loudly for no reason at all as she ascended, and she wrung her hands tightly.

The elevator doors opened, and ears rang louder than before, like violin strings at a tense point in a movie. She cleared her throat and firmly knocked on the door.

As the door opened, the ringing stopped. "Monica!" Daphne exclaimed as she hugged her. "Hey Daphne, it's great to see you!" she told her.

Upon entering the apartment, Monica let out an involuntary "Wow!"

She couldn't believe that only a family of three lived in a place so huge. The furniture all looked to be either antiques or very expensive, and large rugs painted the hardwood floors.

Daphne laughed to hear her friend's interjection. "That's what I thought the first time I saw the place, and there was only one man living in it at the time."

Monica laughed as well and they sat down on the couch.

"So, how've you been doing?" she asked.

"Very well, thank you," Daphne said. "I haven't really been doing much since the last time we texted, though. Mostly Pinterest." She giggled.

"I love Pinterest, but I barely ever get any time to log on, I'm so busy all the time with work and everything," said Monica.

"I mostly get bored just sitting around here, so it's the only thing I can think of to do. I mean, I go over to Martin and Ronee's place in the morning, do Martin's exercises, take care of their laundry, and then go home. Well, with all of the maids we've got running around this place and Niles working, I've got nothing in the world to get done. Before I know it it's lunchtime, and Niles and I go out. And then after that, I just come back here and sit around. Sometimes I have coffee with Roz in the afternoon and then go pick up David from school, but that's all there is." Daphne sighed. "Well, I suppose it's better than when I worked for Frasier and there was _too much _work to be done."

Monica nodded. "I'm just the opposite. I've been so busy lately! I'm just glad I'm here now."

"I'm glad you're here, too. I've been meaning to ask you, how's John?"

"Oh, he's great, but after ten years he still is trying to get the X-Files unit restarted. The FBI really isn't interested, and our Assistant Director says that even it was, we'd need someone a lot younger than John and I to run it, and we know of no one who's available and _wants _to do it."

"I'm sorry about all that. I'm sure you'll find someone sooner or later."

"I certainly hope so."

At that moment, Monica heard the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs. The feeling of tension hit her like and oncoming truck, and she turned around.

She saw two boys, a brunette and a redhead, coming towards her and Daphne.

Daphne stood up and said, "Monica, this is David."

Monica suddenly sensed that she was in the presence of a great mind. She shook the boy's hand. "Hello David, it's wonderful to meet you."

David nodded and stepped to the side.

Daphne put her hand on the shoulder of the other boy. "This is William, one of David's friends."

Monica looked into his eyes and something stabbed her in the gut.

_William, _she thought. _William Scully._

"William!" She shouted, and she threw her arms around him. "William, oh my…"

She had absolutely no idea how she knew it was him, but she just knew. She recognized Agent Mulder and Agent Scully in his face.

And Monica suddenly realized that her nerves were now nonexistent.


	4. Chapter 4

"Monica," Daphne began, smiling. "What is it?"

"I was there when…" Monica stopped suddenly, and William somehow knew what she was thinking. "It's okay," he told her. "I know I'm adopted."

Monica smiled at him brightly. "I was there when you were born. William, I was the one who delivered you."

"Then you know my real parents?" he asked energetically.

She nodded slowly, and then said, "Let's go sit down. We have a lot to talk about. Daphne, I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind if William and I…"

"No need to worry about it," said Daphne. "I've got some things to tend to in the kitchen, and David can help me."

William watched as Daphne took David by the hand and led him to the kitchen, and he knew that by the look on his face he would much rather listen to their conversation.

"How do you know my parents?" William asked.

"I worked with them," Monica told him. "Well, I knew your mother much better than your father."

"So…my mom and dad were FBI Agents?" William was amazed.

"Yes, and they were excellent. Your mom was a very determined doctor, and your dad was so smart…"

"Really?"

"Mmm hmm. You know, you've got your mom's hair."

William's hand suddenly reached up and touched the top of his head. Monica smiled.

"It was very hard for your mother to give you up. I hope you know that. And I'm sure she thinks about you all the time. Dana's good like that."

"Dana?" The name felt so strange on William's lips.

"Their names are Dana Scully and Fox Mulder."

Williams mind raced with imagined images of Dana and Fox. He suddenly felt so relieved, so mystified at the thought of the people that made him up, the people that had made him William.

"Why…why did my mom have to give me up?" He asked.

"Oh, William…It's...it's very complicated. I really wish there was some sort of easy way I could explain it, but…there's not."

"I know about my powers, too. I know I'm different."

Monica sighed deeply. "William, Dana was not supposed to be able to have kids. And then…well, she did. Nobody knew how, but suddenly she was expecting you. During her pregnancy, people began trying to harm her, and to harm you. When it was time for you to be born, she and I had to go to a place far away, where these…people couldn't find you. But they did, and these certain people…they're called super soldiers, and there is no way to kill them. Dana was yelling at me, telling me not to let them hurt you. And then, they left."

"All of them?"

"Just like that, they were gone. We thought that you were safe, but so many others wanted to take you. They all said that you were special, William, and that's why you were in so much danger. After awhile, Dana knew that she couldn't keep you safe anymore. She knew that the best place for you was with a new family."

"So…she put me up for adoption?"

"Yes. One day, she told me that there was no way she could bear to bring you up in fear, and that she knew what she had to do."

William stared down at the floor, not knowing what to say.

"We really miss Agent Mulder and Agent Scully at the FBI. Actually, my partner and I are still trying to find someone to take their place," Monica said.

"Why can't you?" asked William.

"Agent Mulder started a division called the X-Files, and what he and Agent Scully did was solve cases having to do with the paranormal or unexplained. We can't find anyone who believes in that sort of thing or would be willing to open up their mind to it. We would do it ourselves, of course, but…we're not really as young as we used to be."

"I think I believe in those things."

"You do?"

William nodded. "I think I…feel them sometimes."

"It seems like most people who are involved in any way with the X-Files have that feeling. If only you were a little older, William, then maybe you could help us out!"

William smiled. "I only have one more question. Where are they now?"

Monica sighed. "I wish I knew, William. They were forced to go into hiding about eleven years ago because Agent Mulder was wrongly accused of murder. I've only been able to contact Dana by email, and even that's been limited."

"Okay," William said. He was relieved to have all of his questions answered, but dissatisfied with what he had been told. "Now what?" he thought. "Does Agent Mulder's work go to waste? Who's going to take over the X-Files?"

"This must be a lot for you to think about," Monica told him. "Are you sure you don't have any more questions?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright. Let me go get Daphne, then."

As soon as Monica had opened the door to the kitchen, David had grabbed William by the arm and had practically dragged him up into his bedroom.

"What'd she tell you? What'd she tell you?" he demanded as he shut the door.

William took a deep breath and began to explain everything.


	5. Chapter 5

David was amazed at what William was telling him.

"Wow," he said. "Working for the FBI, looking for ghosts and stuff like that, how spectacular!"

William smiled. For a third-grader, David had an impressive vocabulary.

"It's not made up, either. I know it isn't." William said.

"Because you feel it in here?" David pointed at his heart yet again.

"Yes, exactly."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. Keep an open mind, I guess. Maybe I'll look for things people can't explain…like our washing machine. It makes really weird noises."

"Really? What do the noises sound like?"

William did his best to imitate the noise, a low "errrrrrrk" as the washer spun.

David gasped. "Maybe there's a demon inside of it!"

"Maybe. We should go over there and check it out!"

"Yeah, let's go!"

The two boys hurried down the stairs. David whispered in his mom's ear where they were going, and she laughed. "Okay. Don't take too long, and be careful," she said, smiling.

When they had left the apartment, Monica, who was sitting on the couch, asked, "Where are they off to?"

Daphne smiled. "They've gone to see if William's washing machine has a demon inside it."

"Oh, gosh. You know, after everything I've seen, it wouldn't be so hard to believe."

"You've truly seen some amazing things, haven't you?"

"Yes. Definitely. Even since the X-Files has shut down…it just…"

"It's everywhere?"

"All around. You just get this gut feeling, Daphne. I can't explain it."

"There is something I've always thought was unexplained. I really do wonder how David has come by to be psychic. For generations, it's only been the women in the family, but somehow my dear sweet boy now has it too."

"It contradicts all evidence. That's a common trait of an X-File."

"And Niles doesn't really believe it…"

"Another trait. Most people are skeptics when it comes to the unexplained."

"I guess I never thought about it that way."

"Well, now you see what I mean. I see it everywhere, but there's nothing I can do about it," Monica said softly.

Daphne sighed and placed her hand and top of Monica's. "You'll find someone to take care of it. It may take some time, but you will."


	6. Epilogue

A twenty-three year old William swirled around in his office chair. It was all like some wonderful, beautiful dream.

The room smelled like fresh paint, and brand new file cabinets lined the walls. Each was about half full, with new X-Files or even some from the past. He had taken a look at all of them, and someday he expected to have them completely filled.

He had made David promise to come visit once in awhile, but it was a long shot considering he was in medical school to become a psychiatrist.

Now that he was head over the X-Files division, it seemed as if he needed someone to help him with it. Apparently, the FBI was sending someone and William would get to meet her tomorrow.

He got up from the chair and looked out the door. There was not a single soul walking around in this deserted, unvisited section of the J. Edgar Hoover Building.

"Hey!" William called to no one in particular.

"Hey," he heard a man's voice say. At that moment he turned the corner to see a tall, older man walking towards him. A shorter woman with red hair mixed with thick, grey streaks accompanied him.

"Uhh…sorry Sir. Ma'am. Can I help you with something?"

"No, no," said the man. "But let me introduce myself. I'm Fox Mulder."

"Oh my…"

"So you know who we are?"

William looked over at the woman and realized that she was crying.

"Yes, yes, I…know who you are. And I'm…so…happy to meet you guys."

He shook Mulder's hand, and then turned towards the woman. "Agent Dana Scully. It's so good to finally meet you."

She smiled through her tears and hugged William tightly. "I've waited so long…" Scully whispered.

William smiled. "If I may ask, what brings you guys here?"

"We wanted to congratulate you," said Mulder. "And to give you this."

For the first time, William noticed that Mulder held a rolled up poster. He handed it to him, and when he unrolled it, he discovered the words "I WANT TO BELIEVE" draped across the bottom, accompanied by a flying saucer floating in the sky.

Immediately he grabbed a stapler and hung it on the wall. "Thank you guys so much. I would love to just sit and talk with you two…"

"I would love that, but it's time for us to go, William," Scully said.

"See ya around, Agent," said Mulder.

William shook Mulder's hand and hugged Scully once more.

As the two left, William sank back into his chair and stared at the poster.

"I want to believe," he read aloud. "I want to believe."


End file.
